deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising Survivors
The Willamette Survivors are any characters that, when encountered, have not met their fate at the hands of the zombies. Most are characters Frank West can find in various places of the Mall, but only at certain times. Others are Psychopaths, or survivors who are corrupted by the Willamette incident and serve as the games bosses. The rest are the main characters, including Frank himself. Survivors The citizens of Willamette who were not initially killed or rendered undead by the zombie outbreak are referred to as "survivors." Many survivors can be escorted safely to the security room, and will often provide Frank with competent cover if given firearms or other weapons; others may be injured, cowardly, traumatized, hostages, or even drunk, requiring Frank to lead them directly to the exit point and possibly rendering him unable to use his weapons. Otis will periodically update Frank with information on certain survivors and their locations, though some survivors must be found without assistance. Certain missions or "unannounced" survivors are time-sensitive: if Frank takes too long to begin a scoop their health will decrease, and in some cases of large rescues from certain psychopaths they may die off one by one. Successful rescues will earn PP for Frank; the player may also choose to leave the survivors to die, or kill them himself. Types of Survivors Normal These survivors can walk and be equipped with weapons. They are the most common. Most Males, and some Females, are in this category. While escorting a group, they are much more reliable, since they can defend the group at waypoints so long as they're armed. They are more difficult to escort than other survivors if they're alone since you have to depend on their AI to navigate through zombies. (Which is also horrible, FYI) Also the game made a sexist remark and Female Survivors are unable to equip Shotguns&Machine Guns(if you actually have one) Can't be Equipped (holding hands) These survivors are too afraid or incompetent with weapons, but can be led around by the hand directly. All are Female. They are good with group escorts since they are able to keep up on foot, with the exception of Susan Walsh. They are also easy for solo escorting, since they can be guided directly by hand. They will attack zombies, but only by shoving them, which causes them to fall to the ground.Also by(sometimes) kicking zombies doing damage. The best thing about this type of survivor is that you can hold two hands at once. This tactic is useful in some scoops such as The Woman Who Didn't Make It, or Above the Law. Unable to Walk These survivors are too injured (or drunk) to walk, and require assistance. They are the least common. They are a burden in groups since Frank is required to support them by shoulder or carry them on his back, but are extremely easy to escort by themselves. They will attack zombies if one gets close enough. Story Survivors During the story, you will be required to follow Brad or Isabela. Without your assistance, they will usually die, but both are armed with a pistol and have the AI of a normal survivor. They don't count as survivors in your party during this, although Isabela also acompanies Frank in the 2 prior categories as a regular survivor. If they die at any point then all cases will fail. Psychopaths Main Article: Psychopaths List of Survivors This is a list of all survivors in Dead Rising. It includes citizens of Willamette as well as out-of-towners. The listings are in different colors. If the character is green, then they are saveable in the game (survivors). If they are red, then they are not saveable in the game (victims). If they are orange, then they are psychopaths. At the bottom of the page there are several notes about the characters. SAVEABLE NONSAVEABLE PSYCHOPATH Notes *Either Simone or Dr. Barnaby can be saved, not both. Dr. Barnaby dies if all of the cases are completed, therefore allowing Simone to be rescued. If he does not die (the scoop is missed), then he lives and Simone will not come back to the security room with you, and ultimately she dies. *Paul Carson is initially a psychopath; but after he is defeated, he can be either saved and be treated as a survivor, or left to burn to death. *The three convicts spawn each day at midnight. *Cletus Samson can be saved in the Wii version only as a survivor, but still a psychopath. *Brad, Jessie, Barnaby and Ed all die if the story and cases are completed appropriately. In order to have Brad, Jessica and Ed survive, you must fail case 7 (Barnaby will not die if you fail case 6, however Simone will). Category:Dead Rising Characters